Edge of Reason
by TheLadyBlackhawk
Summary: The Avengers take the Young Avengers out of school three weeks before winter break for a seminar. Their Reasoning? Only one way to find out. Full Summary Inside. Please Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

So the idea came to me after reading this: /news/story/13492/psych_ward_young_avengers . And I thought what would happen if all the Young Avengers, from Wiccan to Vision were forced to go to a mandatory therapy session with yours truly, the mighty and hilarious TW'93 or Gytha Ingleson as I will be known here (no relation to my real name).

P.S. I also had to delete my story Heart Strings due to the fact that I recycled the character and turned her into someone else and it maybe getting published. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I only have actual ownership of myself and the OC psychologist and have a huge desire to own our Young Avengers. Sadly I am not that lucky.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

WE HAVE TO GO WHERE AND DO WHAT?

The air was crisp as the winter weather flew in like a witch on a broomstick-if you'll forgive the bad analogy- bringing the first snow fall off the season to the residence of New York City.

Sadly though, winter break was still three agonizing weeks away and the prospects of missing school before that were slim at best. Still, a speedster living at Young Avenger headquarters carried hope as he gathered his gear to go to school.

Per agreement with the Avengers, Tommy was granted a pardon and a clean record off prison on the condition he invests the time in education. He also had to promise that he wouldn't blow up his new school and which school did Captain America and Iron Man put him in? Why the same school as his twin and his twin's boyfriend of course. Someone had to keep the speedster in line and who better, but his own brother and brother's sort-of-frightening-really-a-big-teddy-bear boyfriend. Damn! Thought the Speedster as he was about to exit. His watch read 8:58 AM. Class was starting in two minutes and he was the last one out the door, typically sleeping in until the last possible second. After all, why did a young man of his talent need to get up early?

He made it to to school with just under a minute to spare, he was not in a rush to get to school. Tommy sat down in his seat at the very back. Despite his hate for school and having to go to the same school as his supposed twin, Tommy was lucky he at least had someone he knew with him. He was not alone anymore, he reminded himself.

After school the twins met up with the rest of the Young Avengers and they headed to Avenger Tower. According to Hawkeye aka Kate Bishop, Captain America had asked for them personally, by first name. He said he and the reset of the Avengers talked and decided to train them.

Patriot was the first to become guarded about the invite. "We shouldn't go." he protested. "Why would they want us there all of a sudden?"

"We're going." stated Hawkeye. She was the leader and what she said went. "And they invited all of us. They asked us not to come in costume."

"That's kind of odd, isn't it?" asked Hulkling.

"Not really." explained Cassie. "When they're not on missions they are just like us." She knew the Avengers better than anyone, her father being Ant Man and the fact that on more than one occasion she stayed at the mansion, but that was before everything changed. That was before everything was ruined.

"And by just like us you mean..." questioned Speed.

"They eat dinner, watch TV, call each other by their first names, laugh, play games, etc." explained the size-changer. "Maybe their having a BBQ?"

"In a professional building?"

"Perhaps they wish to introduce us to a few professionals or they are having some sort of get together, like a reunion." suggested Wiccan.

"Only one way to find out." replied Hawkeye. Wiccan nodded. They changed into street clothes before departing on Billy's magic disc.

The group, dressed in their normal clothes flew across the city, above the buildings, passing the top of the home of the Fantastic Four, the Daily Bugle, and the Chrysler building before arriving at Avenger tower. The air was crisp, chilling their bodies as they landed on the roof of the tower.

Infront of them stood Carol Denvers, not Ms. Marvel, but Carol Denvers, the person, not the hero, wearing a red shirt and jeans. Next to her stood Jessica Jones, holding little Danielle in her arms.

"Hello." said Carol

"Hello." replied the Young Avengers.

"Come with us." She was cold. Granted, Billy didn't remember her ever being warm to him or to the other members of the team.

Logan walked by them. He starred deep into their eyes before he began laughing furiously as he headed to his room.

"What was that all about?" asked Kate.

"Tony must have done something stupid again." said Jessica Jones as Danielle giggled in her arms.

The building was revamped to be a massive mansion, with bedrooms and training rooms, ballrooms, dining halls, exercise rooms, a couple virtual chambers, and various other rooms complete with whatever was necessary. The team marveled at the possibility of spending any time here.

Steve Rogers stood in a living area with Tony Stark and Luke Cage, as well as Spiderman. Steve was the first to come up and shake hands with Kate, she was the leader, after all. They were all dressed normally, with the exception of the spider, simple t-shirt or polo shirts and pants.

"Welcome." he began "Please make yourselves at home. Jarvis should have dinner for us in a couple of hours."

"That's an awful lot of cooking for this many people." questioned Eli.

"He is being assisted." replied Tony with a nod to the spider on the wall. "Please, sit, relax."

The young avengers cautiously sat down on the couches, awkwardly, they were all wondering what the Avengers were up to. Jessica Jones had set Danielle down and the little girl crawled right up to Billy and refused to move until he had to pick her up. She smiled happily sitting on Billy's knees.

He held her awkwardly as a Tommy snickered in the background. "Chill out bro, it'll be good practice if you and mean-green ever have kids." This caused Billy to blush as Teddy sent a glare that could kill towards the speedster. The Avengers laughed at this.

"So...not to be rude or anything, but why exactly are we here?" asked Teddy.

"We'll discuss it over dinner," replied Luke Cage.

Spiderman looked them up and down. "Is it cool if me and the Mrs take off then?"

"No problem." replied Tony, understanding the web-swingers need to keep his identity a secret, even after the civil war. (A/n No idea about Spiderman and Civil war, except we saw him during the Children's Crusade so I'm winging it). Spiderman jumped off the wall and left the room.

The whole thing was extremely awkward for both teams, sentiments over past deeds had not gone away. Finally Jarvis broke the silence by calling everyone to the dining hall for dinner.

They sat and ate, with chatter and the clanking off forks came from every section of the table. But none of the Young Avengers spoke to the Avengers, not counting Jessica Jones. Everyone remained with in the safety of their own group.

"Greetings to the Young Avengers." said Steve Rogers as everyone was finishing up, formally standing at the head of the table. "I believe now is the perfect time to discuss the reason we have asked you here."

"Finally." whispered Teddy to his nodding boyfriend.

Logan was still attempting to hold in his laughter at the words that were about to be spoken. "We understand that since your initial birth as a team you may or may not have suffered traumatically from everything that you've been apart off, from the Skrull and Kree War." he looked to Teddy "To the Civil War." he shifted from Cassie to Billy. "And the Siege of Asguard." shifting from Tommy to Kate and Eli. "And everything else." The Young Avengers wondered where his speech was going."Due to all of this and more, we, the Avengers, and with a full backing of Billy's parents, Cassie's mother, and Eli's grandmother, feel..."

"Get to the point already." snapped Logan annoyingly.

Steve paused just enough to glare at Logan. "We think it would be best if the seven of you attend therapy with a licensed psychologist."

"WHAT!" escaped their mouths loudly as they jumped up from their chairs.

"Not my mother." said Billy instantly. "Please, anyone but my mother."

Logan nearly fell his chair from laughter.

"Relax," called Jessica. "Steve, Carol, and I picked out just the psychologist you need. She comes highly recommended by a number of high ranked psychologists," she looked at Billy. "Including your mother."

Billy looked pale, like he was about to faint. Tommy was muttering a few inappropriate words, causing Jessica to take Danielle out of the room. Teddy was attempting to calm down his boyfriend while Cassie sat in silence with Vision. Eli and Tommy looked murderous. Kate, she on the other hand remained calm and cool.

"I already see a shrink." replied Kate. "Can I be excused from this?"

The others were surprised to hear this.

"Sorry Kate, the deal was for everyone." replied Stark.

"Nothing to worry about." cut in Steve. "The young lady we picked out for this is perfectly qualified for this level of work." he paused and took a deep breath. "She's even helped out a few of us."

Tommy wanted to ask who, but that was the end of that conversation. "You need to head home and pack up. You're spending the remainder of your time before break here."

"What about school?" piped up Billy.

"We have arranged for you to leave your schools to go into a private, highly advanced learning center. Here you will be taught by us. It is a three week seminar. You will also be expected to attend group and individual therapy sessions during this time."

The Young Avengers should have argued. But three weeks with the Avengers was better than school any-day. "Fine." said Kate. "We'll all be in attendance."

"Excellent." said Tony kicking Wolverine out of his chair. "Be back here tomorrow Nine AM sharp."

As the young group exited the dining hall to head home a young lady of twenty or so years of age stepped out. She had auburn brown hair, tucked into pig tails. She had beautiful green eyes that hid behind her oval spectacles, wearing a batman shirt and baggy black jeans. She held a notebook in her hands which held with in it notes, in perfect cursive handwriting. "So what do you think?"

The girl looked up at the metal wearing hero and smiled. "This could be fun."

* * *

><p>Okay so, thoughts? I think this rocked. If I do say so myself. I would love ideas on things that should happen in individual and in group sessions.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Anon (): First off thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like the story. I will not have it rated M in any way, shape, or form. As for your OC….I generally stay away from using other peoples' characters. I did do it once and it was a disaster. I do not think anyone from the team will fall in love with her per say. I'd rather avoid a pairing fics. I want to write something without an OC romance. Once again thank you for your review.

SomnioSophia: I've been playing around with Tommy and he won't take it seriously at first. But he will eventually. He's got more issues than the rest of them. Thank for Your review and I hope to see them again.

Jaxii: You have nothing to worry about. I have NO plans to make this a relationship fic. I want Gytha to be someone that helps the Young Avengers, not someone who screws them up even more by getting involved with someone. I don't want this to be like that. I want a none Oc romance fic. I hope to see you review again.

Keep the Reviews and suggestions coming! I love them! And once again I must say how sorry I am that I had to delete Heart Strings, as much fun as I had bashing Cassie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Gytha Ingleson

Packing! The Young Avengers spit up in order to head home to pack. What was their excuse? Especially that of Kate Bishop, who's father had no idea of her superhero alter ego. Captain America said that Tony Stark talked to her father and explained that she had been chosen for a three week advanced learning seminar for gifted children. And the man, the head of the Bishop money, seemed to buy it.

Cassie's mother kept reassuring her. "I hope this will help you put all this foolishness behind you."

"What foolishness would that be?" questioned Cassie as she placed more clothes into her suitcase.

"All this hero business." replied her mother as she exited Cassie's room.

Billy's parents were less pessimistic about the seminar and more…supportive, in a rather frightening way. This scared Billy immensely.

"What else do you need?" asked Mrs. Kaplan to no one in particular as she examined everything Billy was planning to take with him. "Sunscreen?"

His room was clean and covered with pictures and newspaper clippings from the Avengers.

"Mom, it's December." whined Billy.

"Okay…..do you have your swim trunks?"

Billy nodded. "And enough clothes to last me through the end of season."

Mrs. Kaplan glared at him. "I just want to make sure you have everything. Do you have your books?"

"I have everything I need, Mom." he said closing the suit case. "I'll be near Central Park, it's not like I'm off to Europe." she nodded worryingly. "And if I need anything I can always magic it to me." He walked over and hugged her. "Don't worry. I'll have fun."

"And please behave for Dr. Ingleson. She's a great person and a brilliant psychologist."

Billy nodded, sending his things to the front hall of Avenger Tower. "Make sure to eat all you vegetables."

"Mom!" said Billy groaning.

"Fine, fine," she held her hands up in defense. "Do whatever you want, ignore me, forget your mother forever. I'll go over here." She began to walk away to head over to sit infront of his desk.

"Ma," called Billy annoyed. "You don't have to tell me all of these things, okay. I know what I need and what I don't."

"I know you do. I just can't help but be your mom." Billy walked over and hugged her.

"Relax Mom; we'll be fine."

She nodded as a zoom passed her, landing in the form of one Tommy Shepard with a large duffle bag at hand. He wore black shorts and a green tee. "Are you done yet?" he asked annoyed.

Mrs. Kaplan fixed herself up, flattening the hair that went flying in all sorts of directions when Tommy arrived. She cleared her throat. "Hello Mrs. K, how are you?"

She shook her head. "I'll go check on Theodore" (A/N turns out Heinburg confirmed that Teddy lives with the Kaplans). She crossed to what used to be the guest room, but was actually Teddy's room now to see a fully packed suitcase. "Do you have everything?"

"Everything I could possibly need." replied Teddy smiling.

"Excellent." she said. She looked as if she was going to say something, but refrained.

"Mrs. Kaplan, is everything alright?"

"Look after Billy." she said instantly. "He's...fragile, even if he doesn't show it."

Teddy nodded, "Of course I will." She believed him. If there was anyone who could protect Billy when she couldn't, it was Teddy. No doubt about it.

A few minutes later the three of them were standing outside the apartment building ready to leave. Tommy, the speedster, was itching to leave for the tower. He could not leave, however without the Kaplan blessing.

"Call me if you need anything." said Mr. Kaplan hugging Billy and shaking hands with Teddy and nodding at Tommy.

"And please, please, don't be mean to Dr. Ingleson. She has a good soul and she only wants to help."

The three doubted that, but agreed if only to leave faster. It was a short ride to the tower on magic disk. It was an awkward silence that seemed to eat at them.

Already waiting at the mansion was Eli Bradley, who's Grandparents were more than happy to let him miss school for three weeks for some ridikules, according to him, seminar.

Kate was easy and Cassie was just happy to get out of the house and away from her annoying mother and her even more annoying step-father.

As for the Vision….he had never left.

"Finally." exclaimed Kate as she saw the three boys land. "What took you guys so long?"

Billy said nothing as he walked past the others into the tower muttering something that sounded like, "Annoying, Jewish mothers."

The Avengers were gone, out for the night, according to Jarvis. He was the first and only one to greet them at the door.

"Please take your bags to your designated rooms on the 6th floor." he instructed. "You have thirty minutes to unpack. Afterwards please, report to room 41."

Before the Young Avengers could agree the elderly man was gone, like a gust of wind had picked him up silently and carried him off in an instant.

Tommy got his own room, something he cheered about, or so he thought, until Eli walked in after him. Both grunted as they sat down on either bed in the room, glaring at the other.

Kate and Cassie were much more enthusiastic about sharing a room than Tommy and Eli and Billy and Teddy naturally had no objection to sharing a comfortable queen sized bed. Originally the room consisted of two small beds, thanks to Billy's magic, the room was made much more...comfortable.

After unpacking they made their way to room 43. It was marked in cursive. Inside the room was a meadow, there were large trees and soft grass.

A girl with golden-orange-brown hair, and rectangular glasses, wearing a yellow halter top and jeans was sitting at what appeared to be a Victorian-styled, white table and chair, drinking tea.

"Hello." she said to the team, a beautiful British accent flying out of her voice like a melody. "Fancy a spot of tea?"

They shook their heads. She sighed finishing off the tea, held in a black porcelain cup with a blue and gold flowery design. She placed it on the table and stood up. "Dr. Gytha Ingleson, you may call me simply Gytha!" she introduced sliding her hand out to shake.

Kate met her hand and shook it tightly. "You must be the Young Avengers." they nodded. "Excellent,"

"What is this room?" asked Cassie.

"This is a virtual reality chamber, one of Mr. Stark's inventions, a rather brilliant one I might add. Perfect for the home sick girl stuck in the colonies." Billy laughed at the implication of the colonies, since New York was a colony.

"Glad someone understood my joke." she walked over to him. "You must be Wiccan?" he nodded. "Wonderful. So I do not know, nor will I ever use your names, unless you wish to divulge them to me and give me permission.- As you know I am a psychologist so anything you say to me, stays with me. Any questions?"

Tommy held his hand up. "What will you be asking us, and will we be participating in any sort of emotional therapy."

"A fantastic question, Speed." said Gytha. "I am here to help and I can only deal with what I am given, so I suppose I will be asking some rather personal questions, as for emotional therapy…" she tapped a finger to her chin. "I suppose we could avoid it, but you will still have to participate in group sessions."

Tommy seemed more or less okay with it as Eli grunted in the background. "Did I say something to offend you Patriot?"

"No," replied Eli. "I just don't see the point in this."

"Must we go through this again?" she paused as if waiting for an answer. "Look I want to help. The Avengers have noticed some ill feelings within the team dynamic and I simply want to help you work better individually and as a team." Gytha paused. "There will be four components to this, individual, group, couples, and William and Thomas are going to family therapy."

The twins exchanged grudging looks as the others laughed. Even Teddy, who stopped, immediately, after seeing the glare sent to him by Billy. "Any more questions?"

"Are we going to have to sit in crappy chairs and such?" asked Tommy.

"Mr. Stark has graciously allowed us to use Holo-rooms A and B for anything I may need during these sessions. This is not the room we will be using. In fact I have, studying certain documents on you, have concluded the places where you would be most comfortable for the individual sessions." Everyone stayed silent. "Who wants to go first?"

More silence. The group exchanged glances and all eyes fell to Billy. His mother was the psychologist; he knew better than Kate what they would bring to the table. They then all exchanged similar glances before agreeing to all go forward.

Instead they all walked backwards, leaving Billy as the first victim to face the dreaded Dr. Gytha Ingleson.

"Excellent!" cheered Gytha. "Thank You, Wiccan for agreeing to go first."

Billy looked around, noticing he was alone. "I hate you all right now." he whispered to them.

"Come on Billy, please do this." begged Teddy. "You're the only one with experience with psychology."

"Exactly." cut in Kate quickly. "You can do it. Your mom is in psychology, so you know what to expect." she began pushing him forward. "And you can tell us all her tricks."

"Um…you do know I'm sitting right here." said Gytha pointing to her chair. "And I can hear everything."

The team seemed to ignore her. "Please Billy, for us." said Cassie and Teddy flashed him his famous smile. That very smile had a keen effect on Billy's knees, though he never admitted it.

"Fine." he said turning away from the others. "I'll do it."

"Good, we will meet in Holo-room A on the fifth floor tomorrow at ten am."

"Why at ten o'clock?" questioned Billy.

"I don't get up before eight-thirty and I like a big breakfast." replied Gytha, her English accent flying out with each word. She stood up and walked out. "I'll leave you to talk."

* * *

><p>Here it is. REVIEW! Ideas, comments, suggestons, speculation, it is all welcome. Please hit the button, hit it, you know the one. touch it, click it, type it, submit it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

WOO HOO! I love reviews, more so than some other writers because they motivate me to write more and update faster.

WALL OF REVIEW REPLIES!

grey280: Don't feel bad for Gytha she can hold her own, even if it's not, yet apparent. She is….just what the doctor ordered. No pun intended.

fullofmetal: Thank you for boosting my confidence and yes. I apologies for the author note I put in. Hope you enjoy the story.

Billy the forth sage: AH, thank you. I spent twenty minutes trying to differentiate between the two and...failed. Thanks Again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Wiccan's first Session

As time pulled them to sleep Billy found himself feeling restless. His eyes would close, only to re-open at the first sound of any sort of movement. Next to him lay the heavy-sleeper, the not-even-an-explosion-could-wake-him Teddy Altman. Billy smiled as his thoughts briefly wondered away from the oncoming session and onto the blond beside him.

But Billy's mind would not be tamed. It returned, once again, to tomorrow, and this Gytha Ingleson. The woman was strange, even if you take out her accent. He wondered if he should trust her or not.

The magic, provided by Billy had changed the room, making the surroundings look more like a classic, slightly royal, suite, with a large bed, and soft sheets. Billy felt like a part of him recognized the surroundings.

_Please, give her a chance_, rang his mother's voice in his head. He had to at least give this doctor a chance, if only for his mother.

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes again, praying for sleep.

Morning dawned and the Young Avengers were woken up at precisely eight a.m. to go shower and come down to breakfast by nine.

Tommy was normally the last one up, this time Billy received the title, who was still asleep fifteen minutes later when Teddy finished getting dressed after his shower.

Teddy knew how to get him up. He walked over to Billy's side of the bed and flicked his nose, gently.

Billy stirred a bit, but did not wake. Teddy would have to work a bit harder. He kissed his cheek and Billy turned to the other side. "Five more minutes." he mumbled.

"Wake up, Billy." said Teddy gently. "You have to get up, shower, and come downstairs to eat, before your session with Gytha." Billy still did not wake. "Okay, you leave me no choice." Teddy turned to the door. "TOMMY!"

Billy bolted upright to a chuckling Teddy. "Works every time," Billy glared at him.

Ten minutes and Billy was running down the stairs coming in to everyone already sitting, eating breakfast. Dr. Ingleson was absent, as were the Avengers.

"Where are the Avengers?" asked Cassie.

"They left about an hour ago." said Jarvis. "There is a disturbance in Chelsea."

"And the psycho-psychologist?" asked Eli.

"Dr. Ingleson felt it would be inappropriate for her to eat with you." replied Jarvis as Billy sat down between his brother and his boyfriend. "Coffee?" Billy nodded.

Breakfast was brought in with the assistance of Vision and the rest of the Young Avengers ate in silence, with the occasional caustic comment escaping from Tommy over said silence.

Once finished Billy hurried up the elevator to brush his teeth and get ready for what was to be an unpleasant experience.

Meanwhile Dr. Ingleson was peacefully drinking a morning cup of coffee, finishing off her eggs, and enjoying the latest issue of the Daily Bugle. Well…not exactly enjoying, since the headline read "Is Captain America ready to hang up the Shield?"

Gytha glared at the article as she finished off her coffee. Captain America had his faults and the man had severe psychological issues, a man out of time, and all that. But he was not going to hang up his shield.

"Dr. Ingleson." called Jarvis, knocking.

"Please, come in." she replied.

Her room was old fashioned, just like she liked it, a desk and chair to work and eat; a couch to rest on and read; and a soft bed to sleep in, all in a classic, style. "Breakfast was delicious, thank you."

He nodded grabbing the tray. "Mr. Stark asked me to inform you that the room is ready to your specifications."

"Excellent." Gytha stood up, wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed her pad and pencil and walked out of the room.

Holo-Room A had been completely set up to resemble the courtyard of Avenger Mansion, green grass, blue skies, and most importantly two perfectly comfortable chairs to sit in.

She settled in, perfectly, with a fresh cup of tea already waiting. Gytha made a mental note to thank Jarvis as she placed one spoon of sugar into her tea and mixed it for herself.

Billy walked in, in awe, surprised at the setting inside the room. "We're outside of Avenger Mansion."

"We are," replied Gytha. "Tea?"

Billy nodded. Why not? She poured some for him and set it down, dropping a single spoon full of sugar. "Please sit." he sat down feeling comfortable and relaxed. "So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"You read a file about me." said Billy taking a cookie off the plate. "What can I tell you that you do not know?"

"I take the file as merely twenty-five percent of who you are, Wiccan." she replied.

"Um…you…you can call me, Billy."

Gytha smiled, "Billy it is." she sipped her tea. "Whenever you're ready,"

He held the cup, starring at it before taking a small sip of it, a beautiful, white tea set. Billy still wasn't sure about this Ingleson woman. For his mother, he was willing to take a chance.

"Well…my mother is Dr. Rebecca Kaplan, the psychologist and my dad is a doctor too." he said. "I have two little brothers."

"Does that include Speed?"

"Well….actually…no, I'll get to that." he said. "So…yeah I have two little brother 13 and 10. They're both pretty irritating sometimes."

"Are they now?"

"I don't feel….like I have a connection with them."

"Do you think you have more of a connection with Speed than you do your younger brothers?"

Billy took another sip. "It's kind of weird, but yeah, in a way I do." he replied.

She wrote something down on her pad. "What about when you were younger?"

"What about it?"

"What was your life like before Speed, before the Young Avengers?" Billy sighed. He knew in the back of his mind it would come to this, eventually.

"I didn't fit in, I didn't have a lot of friends….I was bullied." he said in all of a whisper.

He told her about the bully and his meeting with the Scarlet Witch, and his powers manifesting. Billy went on to talk about how he felt with the witch gone and the Avengers disbanded.

"And was that the first time you ever used your powers?" asked Gytha.

"Well…it was the first time I realized I had powers if that's what you mean."

"Explain,"

"I don't really know. Funny things just began happening, it was a while ago."

"Alright." agreed Gytha. "What happened when you met Iron Lad?"

Billy shrugged, "It was awkward at first. Meeting everyone was kind of weird, while trying to control my powers, and meeting Teddy."

"Go on," encouraged Gytha.

"He was nice, green mind you, but nice. He took it upon himself to make sure I was included and helped me out with my powers." began Billy. "He told me there were books that could help me with my powers. I thought he had some secret ninja guide to Dr. Strange, or something like that. They turned out to be self help books."

They both chuckled a little. "Did you need these books?"

"As weird as it may sound, I did." replied Billy. "I had no confidence and very little power inside."

"So did the books help you more, or was it Teddy?" she questioned. Billy blushed a bright pink.

"Possibly both." he replied.

Billy went on and on. He had just managed to get up to their first fight with Tommy as an official member and began on the Civil War, not the one with Lincoln.

"We honestly thought we were doing the right thing, most of us still think that." replied Billy.

"Do you still think like that?" asked Gytha, now moving to the third page of her notes.

"I…I don't know to be honest. Cassie left us, and the Vision followed like some hopeless, love sick, puppy. But I get It." said Billy. "As much as it annoys me, I get it! She had her family to think about."

"Did you think about your family?"

"Not so much at first." he finished off his tea and set it down, still sitting in the comfortable chair, relaxed. "I didn't really start to, until I was sent to 42. There wasn't anything else to do, really."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just…how much I missed them, I suppose. I wondered what they thought of me, if they cared, if they were worried. That sort of thing."

"Were you in the prison long?"

"It felt that way. But it wasn't." Billy felt tiered. He closed his eyes for a moment. "You know I slept like crap, dreading this thing."

"Why?"

"Sixteen years of un-needed and un-wanted psychological assistance does that to you." Billy shifted a little in his seat.

"And how do you feel now?"

Oddly…good." he smiled at her. "This wasn't as 'how do you feel about that' as I thought it would be."

"Well…this was a bit more formal than I'm used to." replied Gytha. "But this is our first session, so I suppose it has to be this way for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean my sessions aren't usually like this." she checked her watch. "Oh, it seems our time is up."

"Do you need me to call someone else up?"

"That would be great." she said, contemplating who the next person would be. "…if you would be so kind as to ask the Vision to come up here in exactly fifteen minutes.

Billy nodded walking away. "When are we doing this again?"

"I do not know, yet." replied Gytha. "I will let you know."

He nodded as he exited the holo-room. There was a key pad on the side and he used it to learn that the Young Avengers were in the training room.

Taking the elevator, he let out a soft, relaxed sigh. It was not as bad as he had thought it would have been.

Teddy smiled brightly when he saw Billy enter the room. The other Young Avengers stopped doing everything and circled around the mage.

"How was it?' asked Kate.

"Did she make you talk about your feelings?" asked Tommy.

"Did she ask creepy, awkward questions?" asked Cassie.

"Let him talk." ordered Eli, even if he wasn't the leader anymore. The others shut up instantly.

"Go on, Billy." encouraged Teddy. "Tell us: how was it?"

"It was….oddly…cathartic."

"What does cathartic mean?" asked Tommy.

"It felt…kind of good." replied Billy. "She wasn't pushy or intrusive….I think she may actually want to help us."

"You're kidding right?" asked Tommy. "She's a shrink. They're only out to screw you more."

"Whatever." Billy did not feel like arguing with Tommy. He surveyed to room for the Vision. "She wants you in next, Vision."

"Me? I am not human."

"But you feel." replied Billy. The Vision nodded. "Holo-room A."

_From the Secret Notes of Dr. Gytha Ingleson,_

_ Session 1-Wiccan AKA Billy Kaplan_

_ Billy Kaplan seems to be an open minded individual, with low self-esteem. He is troubled by the Civil War and there are undermining issues that go along with it that he doesn't seem to be ready to handle it. I feel that with further sessions he may be more open. I wish to see him interact in a group environment. He seems to be more willing to put in the effort into these sessions. He is detached from his younger siblings although he doesn't appear sure of the reason. Further analysis is required before I can figure out a good way to assist him. I am concerned about any issues he may possess, OCD, depression, ADHD, I will be looking at everything. _

* * *

><p>Please, let me know of any ideas, questions, and suggestions you have for me. You too can end up on the wall of reviewers.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

grey280: You know it's funny you should mention that because I have been sort of kicking around the possibility of her powers. I haven't decided yet if I want her to have them or not, certainly if she did, then it would open a whole other avenue for her to pursue in her sessions. Perhaps she will be a psychic, much like Professor Xavier, or perhaps she will simply be an unorthodox psychologist. Only reviews will tell.

Clocksmoker (): Congrats on being my longest reviewer. That deserves some praise. I went a little overboard on ADHD and stuff. I just wanted to show that Gytha can sort of see through him and that she knows he has issues. I wanted to point out that Gytha will be looking deeper at Billy. She just used those as examples of things she would be looking for. Gytha knows about the Scarlet Witch, although she is unsure if she believes it, as it is a bit far-fetched. I was thinking of Schizophrenia and Paranoia. But that will come up more in the group sessions, at least the latter would. Eli's anger issues will be addressed as well as Tommy's parents. I've been dying to explore that avenue. I am wondering if you have an account here. I could use a psychological consultant. I'm not sure where Eli's anger issues come from, his childhood and the legacy of the Black Captain America might have something to do with it, I suppose and lack of attention he received from his mother due to all the other siblings he has. So thank you again for being the first to post a complete review and please feel free to PM me.

fantasyfan1999: Yeah Teddy and Tommy do seem to be the heavy sleepers. I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Billy as he is my favorite character I try to be true to him most of all. As Tommy' Teddy and Billy all end in Y which is not a vowel. But Cassie, Kate, and Eli do….weird. Thanks for the review.

blah-blah: If you knew anything about psychology you would know that the psychologist often takes notes and that those notes are secret. I did this to show Gytha's thoughts of the characters and the conclusions she draws from that. Those notes are for her to view and are not for the viewing of the patients or others. It was merely done, as stated earlier to show Gytha's conclusions and to show the problems the characters suffer with. Another thing they will have more than just ONE session with Gytha as I stated in chapter 2. And Billy is NOT adopted. The word adoption is never even used by Heinburg in the comic books. Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan are his BIOLOGICAL parents as stated by Captain America in ACC #1. From what I understand we are talking about the transmigration of souls. So the only explanation I can gather with what is given is that Billy and Tommy are related to Wanda and to each other, but also to the Kaplans and the Shepherds. As strange as that may be. Billy says he's talking about the Transmigration of souls, stated in ACC #1. Which means that instead of having two sets of DNA the two of them have as many as three? You obviously did not understand this story, nor did you read it or the comic book for that matter very carefully.

So time for me to talk! Spoilers for Children's Crusade 5 will be in this as they relate directly to the Vision. :D You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I own only my mind, not the Young Avengers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

All Your Secrets

The day seemed to drift and Holo-room A was turned into a completely white room. Tea would be put on hold for a while. It seemed strange that a robot would have feelings, let alone an entire personality. Gytha found that to be a bit beyond her level of understanding. Still, she had agreed to do this.

The Vision appeared in the room, and starred strangely. Emotion! Gytha noticed. He was displaying emotion.

"**Hello, Dr. Ingleson**."

"Gytha, please." she insisted.

** "Why is this room white?"**

"Forgive me." replied Gytha. She added two chairs to the room. "But it seems I have little knowledge of the place where you are most comfortable."

"**Understandable."** replied the Vision. "**I am not human**." Gytha saw a small twinge of sadness on that part.

"Sit," she said and he walked to sit down. "You maintain the thoughts and memories of the original Vision, is that right?"

"I am not that Vision. I am my own. Call me Jonas."

"**Alright, and you're body…it is neuro-kinetic**?" The Vision gave a solemn nod and Gytha began to write.

"Right, back on topic." responded Gytha. "So it is safe to say that you are the Vision."

**"Yes, but not the former Vision. I am my own android, so to speak. I harbor no feelings of a parent towards Wiccan and Speed, nor do I hold any sort of feeling for the Scarlet Witch**."

"But…don't you harbor the knowledge and memories of the former Vision?"

"**I do."**

"So you are the Vision."

She could see she had hit a nerve with this line of questioning.v

"**No**!" he said sharply. "**I am no more Vision than you are your mother. You hold her knowledge and have shared her memories. I am my own person**."

"Alright then Jonas, tell me about Iron Lad?"

"**How is he relevant to my session**?"

"You inhabit the suit he wore. He was the one that downloaded you into his armor."

**"He downloaded the former Vision."** he snapped again.

"Right! And he also had extremely brief romantic associations with your girlfriend, Stature, did he not? Not to mention that during Iron Lad's return to this time, he and you seemed to be…behaving rather…oddly—according to some of the other Young Avengers."

"**You talked to them about me**?"

"No, but I have my ways. Nothing to worry about, I assure you." replied Gytha. "Please, go on."

"**Iron Lad is the young Kang the Conqueror. He is rather idiotic, a child who fails to understand the time stream and the consequences of meddling with it**."

"But had Iron Lad not meddled with time, you would not be here, nor would the Young Avengers even exist."

"**That is correct."** he seemed to get annoyed by Gytha's statements. "**However Iron Lad stayed in a time he was not supposed to be in, practically destroying the time stream. When he returned it was rather obvious that he had not learned from the last time. Wiccan and Hulkling almost vanished from existence the first time around. He is an idiotic child**."

"And…what was the whole thing with Stature?"

"**Emotion took over, I suppose**." responded Vision, sitting in his seat. "**But Iron Lad went back to his time, where he belonged and Cassie and I became involved**."

"You look similar to Iron Lad." responded Gytha showing the Vision a picture.

"**I do not see any resemblance between us**." that was cold, thought Gytha, writing more in her notepad.

"So, what caused the animosity between you and Iron Lad?"

"**He attempted to make Cassie believe that I was, in fact, the original Vision and therefore married to the Scarlet Witch when he knew otherwise. He seemed to have generally disliked me**."

"It seems as if the feeling was mutual."

"**It became that way**." replied the Vision. "**Iron Lad just did not understand that even if he were to remain in this time, he was still an entire century younger than Cassie**."

Gytha jotted more things down in her large pad. "Does it bother you?"

"**He bothers me**." replied the Vision coldly.

She finished her writing. "Thank You Jonas. I believe that will be all for today."

The Vision left after studying the young psychologist.

_From the Secret Notes of Dr. Ingleson_

_Session 1—Vision_

_The Vision is desperate, and has a need, to prove that he is not the former Vision and he is not Iron Lad, despite some similarities in looks and personality. For example he displays the same need to be human as the former Vision (See File 23 in the Avengers Records Room). Identity issues seem to be a serious problem for him. Despite the fact that he has a girlfriend he seems to be under the impression that he is a replacement for Iron Lad. If Iron Lad were to have stayed in this time then he and Stature would likely re-kindle their relationship. I believe it would be beneficial for me to see the two of them in couple's therapy, or to talk with Stature alone will give me a clear view of the Vision's and, of course, Stature's feelings. I am intrigued to find out how they function if confronted with the reality. _

Gytha checked the clock. It was lunch time. She was not all that hungry; however Jarvis was hard to argue with, for her at least.

She received a lovely bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and ate it peacefully infront of her computer screen. On her Mac Book she clearly spotted Jarvis bringing out the food for the Young Avengers in the Dining Room.

"How come Dr. Ingleson won't eat with us?" asked Hawkeye.

"As I stated at breakfast Dr. Ingleson felt it would be inappropriate for her to eat with her patients. She feels it would be unethical."

"But isn't this the chance for her to sit and observe us in our natural, relaxed, state?" asked Tommy. The others starred. This was a legitimate point Tommy was making. There was not one stupid or sarcastic word in that sentance. "WHAT? So _you_ can ask questions and I can't?"

"Well Master. Speed, Dr. Ingleson felt that her presence would prevent you from being yourselves." Billy nodded. He understood that the others would feel self-conscious or uncomfortable with having a psychologist watching them.

Gytha laughed. She was watching them in their 'natural state', as Speed had called it, and they were acting completely naturally. She supposed she could bug the bedroom with at least audio. She shook her head, that would be cruel, a violation of privacy, and not to mention completely and totally unethical.

She fiddled with her fork, twisting it in the spaghetti to gather it and place it in her mouth.

"So Vision, what do you think of Dr. Ingleson?" asked Billy.

** "She was pushy, intrusive, and tackled irrelevant concepts."** replied the robot.

Gytha chuckled a bit at that. So she had gotten to him. Good! But it also meant that next time he would be more guarded, less relaxed, and less open. It also meant that he knew, that she knew his insecurities. And that scared him.

Billy starred. The strange psychologist had hit a nerve with the Vision. She saw something he did not want anyone to know, or something he did not want to think about.

"Sounds like she got to you." said Speed laughing. "But she won't get to me. I've dealt with her type."

Gytha's lip curled evilly, ever so slightly. So the cocky boy thought he could tackle her. She laughed it off. Challenge! She welcomed it! Thomas Shepherd was going to melt at her hands.

She had been thinking of who to call after Vision, her original plan was to have Stature, come up. But now Speed practically volunteers to be her next patient. Gytha was not about to deny the boy.

She hit a button on the left hand corner of her desk. "Mr. Jarvis, please inform Speed that I wish to see him after lunch."

"Of course." was the reply of the older gentleman.

Gytha finished off her lunch and grabbed her pad, as well as the file on one Thomas Shepherd AKA Speed.

Speed was a tricky boy, she mused as she made her way to the holo-room. He did not seem to have one specific place where he felt like himself….or perhaps he did.

Gytha re-programmed the room and sat down in a rather comfortable leather chair.

Tommy was finishing off his own lunch when Jarvis re-entered the dining area. "Master Speed, Dr. Ingleson is ready for you."

"Whatever." mouthed the speedster before zooming off to meet the woman.

He opened the door to the holo-room only to realize he was standing in…..His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>I'll leave that part up to your imagination. Where would Tommy feel the most comfortable? Was it a place he knew? Is it a place you know? Take a guess. I love guesses. Plus…I kind of need a wee bit of help on that front. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

grey280: You get props for being the first to review the chapter sadly you did not have the longest review, although it was long. I don't know I guess the bit about the Vision was more my own thoughts than that of Gytha. The idea of robot having a personality is weird to me. Throughout my research I found that the Vision was forced to state on multiple occasions that he is not that Vision. He has identity issues, as Gytha stated. A battle if wits…I don't know if I want that. This is a story about healing. But who knows what will happen. Moving on to Tommy he is cocky and likely has had experience with psychology, though not to the same extent as Billy. I don't know if I want Gytha to have powers, perhaps making her an empath or a psychic as you've stated. It's all still in consideration. Do you want her to have powers? And again you were beaten. *Hands slightly smaller second place trophy*

Sucker of Clocks: *Hands large trophy* Congrats on the long review. I messed up with Billy. I've never actually done a psychological story like this so we'll call that a rough attempt. I think I redeemed myself with Vision. As for Gytha's notes I did that not Gytha. I simply showed where these notes were coming from. The notes were "from the secret notes of Dr. Gytha Ingleson" I didn't actually mean that she called them that. Sorry about that. Sorry for the bold. But I realized that the Vision talked in yellow in the comic books. So I attempted, and failed, it would seem, to reflect that in the story. I'll refrain from going bold in the future. I'll go italic. I just added a bit on the new concept of an android having feelings. There is really nothing to draw from that. Gytha was pushing to see how the Vision would react as she suspected what she confirmed in her notes. What concerns Gytha in terms of the Vision is his relationship with Stature. The Vision has real feelings for Cassie, who still has feelings for Nate (See ACC5). Gytha already had a rough idea of these guys, having read their files and speaking to the Avengers, so she knows how to approach different characters. Gytha pushed the Vision because she suspected identity issues and wanted to see the Vision react in that sect. Thank you for your review and if I had received your review, say three years ago, I wouldn't be taking it as well as I am. I've gotten better at taking criticism. So thanks again and hope your reviews get a bit smaller.

Shayera Jordan: I loved the therapy session on I was so disappointed they left it there and didn't pursue it further so I wanted to instead. I'm glad you like my writing and you have no idea how much I hate it when I read a story and the characters don't act a thing like they really do. And the RP is really fun.

abc: The Vision has always shown a desperation to prove himself to be completely un-related to Iron Lad and to the Vision, that much was obvious for a while. Gytha simply pushed it a bit. I would try to prove I am who I am in an identification situation. The Vision has always tried hard to keep distance between Iron Lad, himself, and the original Vision (Who I still think was a better character, no offence AH) The original Vision wished to be looked to as a human as does this Vision, but this one has more to prove. Sorry about the grammar mistake. The English language still confuses me. Gytha is a bit snarky, but her objective is to make them feel more comfortable. I think programming the detention center would shut Tommy off completely instead of opening him up.

Ellethwen Celtica: Yeah, sorry about the spelling errors, I'm trying to watch out for them, but English is my second language and is an incredibly confusing one at that. Although Molly and Speed did seem to hit it off, I managed to find a place a guy like Speed could go to, to think. Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

Disclaimer: *Sniffs* I do not own Young Avengers, although I REALLY want to!

Ideas, thoughts, questions, go on review and tell me what you think. I love reviews and I welcome ideas

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Slowing things down

Tommy starred his eyes wide, his jaw dropped. He was in the middle of a park and a playground. This was the place, his place. This was where he came to think, until the playground was torn down and the park turned into a mini-mall the year before his powers manifested themselves.

"This is…" he began. Gytha stood quietly, letting Tommy soak it all in. "This is Milton Park."

"Indeed it is."

"How…how did you know?" he asked. Gytha did not reply. She simply sat down on the swings and invited Tommy to join her. "You are one creepy shrink."

"If you think so." she replied. "Speed,"

"Tommy's fine."

"What is so special about this place, if you don't mind me asking?" she said. "I found it in your file."

"What do you care?" he asked. "Isn't this where you take out your creepy pad and pencil and start taking notes on everything I say?"

"No."

He finally walked over and joined her on the swings set. "What do you mean no?"

"Mr. Stark provided me with your juvi file. I'm well aware on your thoughts and experiences with psychology." replied Gytha beginning to swing back and forth. "I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just here to help you. So no creepy pad or pencil just you, me, and this small playground."

Tommy starred at her. "I don't have anything you can help me with."

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you quite certain of that?"

"I'm Tommy. I'm great. So there is no need to shrink at me."

"If having a pad and pencil will make you more open with me then by all means I will go and get It." she said. "You know your twin was much more open with me, despite having more experience with psychology."

Tommy's eyes dropped, annoyed. "Why don't we make a deal." continued Gytha. "How about you and I just have a simple conversation? No 'how do you feel about that?' questions. Just two people talking."

"Why?"

"I wish to assist you; I cannot do that if you do not trust me."

"You're a shrink. I can't trust you."

"Can you tell me why you do not trust psychologists?"

"Whatever!" He began to swing a little, each time brushing the sand with his feet. "They were annoying, constantly looking to figure out how to control me. They needed to find something they could use against me so that I would do what they wanted. They were out to screw me." he said factually.

"I'm sorry to hear that." replied Gytha. "I spent many years trying to become a psychologist so that I could help people. It sickens me when people abuse the profession."

"Heard you set Captain America strait, so to speak." A change in subject, noted Gytha mentally.

"I assure you whatever you may have heard is merely rumors." she stopped Tommy from going on. "And I will not violate confidentiality to confirm or deny said rumors."

Tommy wanted to argue, he wanted to come up with some stupid remark, but he noticed he couldn't. Gytha looked at him. "Is something wrong Tommy?"

"You! You did something to me when I came in."

"Hardly." replied Gytha. "I did not even come close enough to drop a bit of truth serum into your mouth." she laughed a little. He glared at her. "It was a joke, honest, the only place where I know such a serum exists is in Harry Potter."

"Yeah, whatever, creepy-shrink-lady." She rolled her eyes. He was trying way too hard to hide his true feelings. In fact he was trying so hard that it was rather obvious that he was using sarcasm as a shield.

She did not like how Speed was shifting the focus off him to her. So she changed the subject.

"Did you often come to this park?"

"Until it got torn down, yeah." he replied, nonchalantly. "The rents were losers, constantly arguing or annoying me so I would leave and come here."

"What did you do after the park was torn down?"

"I shrugged it off. A little while later my powers showed up so I walked around the city blowing stuff up. It was awesome."

"Were you bullied at all?"

"No, I just got into some fights, lots of 'em. Broke some noses, got a few black eyes." he shrugged as it was no big deal.

"Why?"

"My hair's been white since I can remember," he said. "Some people found that funny."

"And then you blew up your school?"

"Nah, that was later."

"What happened?"

"Who cares? It happened, I got sent to juvi, a few months later the Young Avengers busted me out."

"And you learned you had a twin, a "little" brother. You claim to be older, is that right?"

"It's a feeling." replied Tommy casually.

"So you are the Grandsons of Magneto, children of Wanda, and siblings."

"Yeah? So?"

"It must be so new to you, being a brother and all, compared to Billy who has two younger brothers from his human parents."

Tommy starred down, digging his feet deeper into the sand. "He was the one who maintained that we were siblings, yet he is the one who never does anything brotherly with me."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Why do you want to help us?" asked Tommy shifting the subject. "Aren't there any X-men or other Avengers you could be shrinking at?"

"I've been a psychologist for a few years now. I'd like to think I've helped a few people. But some of the people I work with. They're often beyond help."

"What is that—" but Gytha put up a hand to stop him from going further.

"Sorry, I can't really talk about other patients like this." Tommy nodded. "Why do you think Billy doesn't do anything brotherly with you?" The focus was once again back on Tommy.

"I don't know." replied the speedster. "Probably can't handle this much awesomeness."

"I see." mouthed Gytha, looking up at the virtual sky. The sky was blue and tiny clouds formed into shapes of animals and UFO's. "Do you want to have more time with your brother, to just, be brothers? Away from the team and parents, and Avengers, where you can just be two brothers hanging out?"

Tommy looked at her questioningly and shrugged. "I guess, if he doesn't act like a total nerd."

Gytha nodded. "Thank you, Tommy, I believe that will be all for today." she stood up. "I have to run back to my quarters, but would you mind letting…hmm, who should I call next?"

"Ask Stature, she's got ISSUES." explained Tommy with a mix of comedy and anger.

"Very well, thank you Tommy, please inform Stature that I wish to see her in twenty minutes." Granted Gytha was planning to call Stature next anyway, but why ruin it for him, she thought.

Tommy nodded and zoomed out of there before Gytha had a chance to react.

She walked back to her room and sat down in her comfortable work chair and began to write her evaluation of Tommy.

**From the Private Notes of Dr. Gytha Ingleson**

_Speed—_

_ He has an unknown number of problems, obviously masked by sarcasm. He has a rather large hate for psychology, understandably. He wishes to have better relationship with his brother, for whom he obviously cares for, deeply. It is odd to think why they do not have such a connection yet. Something to look for when I get them in sibling therapy. Once again this is masked by snark _ _remarks and sarcasm. He feels that his twin does not care for him, I will need to evaluate them in a session together to really see what is going on. I see resentment for his parent to whom he referred to as "rents". I wonder if the parents should be contacted. I will wait until I know more about them to decide. _

_ Speed appears to be a smart young man with the potential to really get somewhere. Yet, for some odd reason he displays slacker tendencies, as apparent by his demeanor, confirmed the information in his original file. His teachers, prior to juvi, could have had an effect on how he views the school environment. Future sessions are a must. _

Tommy found everyone in the library studying; it took him a while to find the others. They were doing the school work that is needed so they would not fall behind. "What are you guys doing?"

"School work." replied Kate.

"Boring!" exclaimed Tommy and turned to Cassie. "The annoying, creepy, shrink lady wants you next."

"Why me?"

"Well she's going to go through everyone, you're just next." replied Teddy.

"Go on Cassie, it'll be fine." encouraged Kate.

Cassie nodded and got up. She exited the library and headed up stairs, ready to face the psychologist.

"Dr. Ingleson." she called, knocking on the door to the holo-room.

"Sorry, Stature." said Gytha from her left. "I got tied up with something, shall we?"

Cassie nodded and they exited the hallway into another holo-room session.

* * *

><p>Not sure how I feel about this chapter, considering I just now finished it, but there it is. I hope Tommy wasn't too OOC. So ideas, questions, suggestions, please I'm all years, as well as what sort of things you think the other Young Avengers, (the ones who have not yet, had their sessions, including Cassie) are dealing with. Patriot's got an Ego problem and a temper, Kate is….that's a tough one and so is Teddy. I mean aside from the grief of his mother not being his mother and all.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**WALL OF REVIEWS**

**All Knowing 1: **Thanks for that, I was thinking about Teddy and his self-esteem and his alien heritage, that will be a good concept to explore. I forgot about Eli and the MGH so thanks for the reminder and as for Kate, I really don't remember anything about her therapy, aside from the assault in Central Park. I'll try to update as much as I can.

f**antasyfan1999:** I have noticed that Tommy is the one who is always dismissing Billy's idea that they are siblings, yet Tommy is the one who actually refers to Billy as his little brother. I don't think it was a fear of Gytha, I think it was more him being guarded. After all he's had some nasty experiences with psychologists in juvie.

**grey280: **Let me get down to it. I suppose I will give her powers, I don't really know what powers, yet. But I will reveal it soon, I promise. The Avengers have a records room which has detailed files on all past and present Avengers, now including the Young Avengers. The data comes from training files, psychological evaluations, and in the case of the Young Avengers, the original Vision's fail-safe program. Gytha is trying to relate to the Young Avengers, but she is a professional. In the first two chapters Captain America mentions that he worked with Gytha, but Tommy drew his own conclusions. I won't say if she really did or didn't. Some things have to remain mystery. I know about the truth serum, I just wanted to throw in a Potter reference in there. Hm...i did not think of that, thank you. It is interesting to think about how Tommy processes information. That might add onto everything. At the end of the last chapter Gytha told Tommy to tell Cassie to come up in twenty minutes as she had something she needed to do. Cassie was waiting outside the holo-room when Gytha showed up. She had reconfigured the room remotely from her room. Sorry about that I will try to make it clearer next time. As for that trophy (and I don't want this to turn into a competition) you have won the round.

**Kadajclone100: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story.

**Alluring Alliteration: **Thanks for your review. I have received some feedback on Kate and Teddy and you are spot on as they are. Yours was a suggestion I had not heard before and I found that refreshing. I think Kate might feel that way as well as added pressure due to the fact that she is the new leader (how that happened I do not know) and has no powers. Teddy would definitely have some issues in terms of Greg. In fact I think in terms of self-esteem he maybe on the same level as Billy, or at least started out that way. I think by now he's doing a bit better. But that's for Gytha to figure out. Thanks again for your review. I love getting reviews.

**Abc: **Frankly I don't want to argue. I used the DNA as an example. And yeah Gytha is a bit center stage but that's only because these are individual sessions. Once we start the group ones it'll be more of them. So far it's just one on one. As for Tommy. It took him a while to find everyone not because he is slow, but because they were in the library and not in the dining room where he had last seen them.

**Yurisbloom911:** I am glad you like it. I try really hard to make the characters seem like themselves. It's a hard job. I'm happy you like Gytha. She's pretty cool and you'll see more of her

**Char-chan: **Thank You, I am happy you are enjoying the story

**Eaglator23: **For complete information on the civil war I suggest you consult the wikipedia page on the matter as I do not have enough space or time to tell you the full extent of that event. Basically a superhuman registration act was introduced and sides were chosen and so much more.

Thank You guys for your reviews. I love reading them. If you have ideas I want to hear them.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. But I really, really want too. Also I am SUPER sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and my own, original writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Fathers of Avengers

Cassie and Gytha stepped into the already programmed holo-room. To Cassie's surprise it was her bedroom. Not the bedroom she had at her mother's house, but the one she had when she stayed at the mansion, one weekend a month. It had soft red walls and banners and pictures of her with the original Avengers. A large bay window, overlooking the front gates stood right across from her large four poster bed, with a soft black blanket.

She jumped on the bed, like a three year old who was upgraded to a big-girl bed and let the softness of the bed take her. "This is amazing." she said letting a fresh coat of tears take over.

Gytha walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to the blonde girl. Cassie took it and blew her nose. "It's been a while since I've seen this bedroom."

"I gathered as much." replied Gytha looking around at the work desk and chair. She grabbed the chair and wheeled it over so she would be sitting and looking at Cassie on her bed.

"So Billy was right, you designed the holo-room to become the place where we felt most comfortable, or the place we came to think. That's pretty ingenious, but how did you know?"

"I spoke with all of your parents and guardians." explained Gytha. "I was sorry to hear about your father, he was a real role model to a lot of people. It is lucky that he is alive, now." (**1**)

"He was?" Gytha nodded, "to whom?'

"I interned at a juvenile facility up in Maine. Your father turned his life around, it gave some of them hope that they could do the same."

Cassie nodded grabbing another tissue. "You live with your mother and...Step-father is that right?"

"Yeah." said Cassie sending a small glare at the floor at the mention of her step-father.

"And you are the youngest of the Young Avengers is that right also?" Cassie nodded. "Why don't we start with how you became a Young Avenger?"

"I saw them at St. Patrick's Cathedral on the news, one night. I was going to join them and I saw Kate at the hospital and she tagged along. I discovered a lot that night, my powers, Nate."

"Iron Lad was your boyfriend is that right?" asked Gytha, "He went back to his own time."

"If you could call him that, and yeah he did." there was a sadness in her voice at the mention of Nate leaving. "He really didn't get a chance to be my boyfriend."

"I see." Gytha took a note on her pad. "Now, Iron Man's Civil War section of your file states that you originally joined Captain America during the war, but you switched sides."

"Yeah, so?'

"Can you tell me about some of the things that went through your mind at the time, as well as what lead to your switching sides?"

Cassie lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "It was scary, I mean, as much as we all want to believe we're grown-ups we're all just kids and there we were, stuck in the middle of a war. Captain America rescued us, while Tony Stark was willing to let us go to jail. Then there was that whole thing with the runaways. Maybe you can help those kids they've got more issues than we do."

"I have made several attempts to contact them, to no avail." replied Gytha. "When did you switch sides?"

"It was just after Goliath was killed by the fake Thor."

"And why did you choose to join that side over the one you were on?"

"I wanted to be fighting criminals, not the government." replied Cassie adjusting on what was once her bed. Gytha saw how clearly at peace she looked. "It was all so messed up and with Bi...r...Wiccan being caught and put in superhero prison. I got scared."

"And so you joined the Initiative."

Cassie nodded. "But eventually I came back, after this issue with the West Coast Avengers and Loki..." she trailed off.

"How did the others take to your return, and that of the Vision?"

"Vision was welcomed more openly than I was." she sighed. "They didn't take my leaving to well...they think I betrayed them, twice. First it was during the Civil War, then leaving them for Pym's Avengers. But what was I supposed to do? My step-dad is a cop, and I got an opportunity to work with Avenges..."

Gytha nodded. "I didn't want to do it. I had to make a choice, do I regret it? Yes! Was it the right thing to do at the time? Yes!" Defensive, noted Gytha, this was not the first time she had to defend her actions, she noted.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Gytha. Cassie shook her head. "Has the dynamic changed? Has it returned to the way it was before?"

"Mostly, everyone eventually learned to let go and forgive me, even Tommy, mostly."

"And what of the Vision? He is your boyfriend, is that right?"

Cassie looked Gytha up and down. Why did she have to bring up the Vision? Did she bring Teddy up in Billy's session? She would have to ask him.

"Yeah, sort of." replied Cassie and watched Gytha write something down on her pad.

"How has your choice of career as a hero affected your home life?"

"It's been really hard," Said Cassie, as she lay peacefully on the perfect replica of her old bed, "My step-dad isn't all that fond of superheroes, so it's been a struggle. He and I were better after I joined the Initiative. But then he got hurt and since then…we aren't the closest."

"What about your mother?"

"I was born with a weak heart. My dad became Ant-Man to rescue the doctor that saved me and she's afraid that this whole thing will hurt me. It's either that, or she's afraid I'll end up like my dad. The way I'm going I'll be grateful if I become the person my dad is now."

"Your father is alive."

"Yeah, the Scarlet Witch brought him back." Replied Cassie, "I get to spend a weekends with him now instead of with my mom."

"That sounds lovely." Said Gytha to the girl, "And it appears our time is up. Thank You for coming and next, please ask Hulkling to step-up."

"Okay. Um…Dr. Ingleson..." began Cassie.

"Gytha,"

"Right, Gytha, what happens if you find something wrong with us?"

"Well, I will simply have to work with you, in depth to help you with whatever you may be struggling with."

Cassie seemed to brighten up at Gytha's response. She got up from the bed and exited the room, Gytha followed close behind after reprogramming the room to fit Hulkling.

Cassie headed back to the library and found everyone was still there. They all looked at her. "Teddy!" she said and watched him get up nervously.

"Don't worry Teddy. It'll be okay." said Billy giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek, "Just be honest."

Teddy nodded and walked away.

_From the Secret Notes of Dr. Ingleson_

_ Session 1-Stature (Cassie Lang)_

_ The girl displays concern over her father. She is worried, most likely, that he might be taken away from her again. Furthermore there is a lack of a proper relationship with her step-father, possibly due to the man's detest for superheroes and lack of acceptance of her father. _

_ Cassie is struggling with being back on the team due to hostility in part of some of the other team members. Perhaps a group dynamic where they can freely discuss the matter might help both parties to better deal. _

_ There is also a certain level of conflict between her and her boyfriend the Vision as well as this Iron Lad (Kang the Conqueror). She does need someone to talk to, so perhaps less psychologist and more social worker. Just someone for her to vent to. _

* * *

><p><em>Alright so...not my best chapter. But it was okay, took me what, six months, but I got it done. <em>


End file.
